Bran king in the north Challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: Bran is killed by the night king, and the old gods form a plan to send him back to before he looses the use of his legs. Using his use of wagging and being the 3 eyed raven plots his course to winning the war for the Dawn and the Game of Thrones.


CHALLENGE for a story: Fiction M: [Bran S., Daenerys T., Margaery T.] Romance / Adventure

The war for the dawn ended badly leaving everything in westeros dead. Bran Stark, goes back in time right after killing the deserter from the night guard and recovering the wolf-baby, thanks to the power of bran stark helped by the ancient gods he will try to save all his family in the world from the white walker!. But is all as it was in his old world?  
ps: Bran and fall in love with daenerys the first time who saw her in the first timeline.  
Bran and Arya are twins In the new universe.

Ages  
Robb ( 16 years old ) and dies from fever after Bran goes on his exploration. But a Catspaw was sent by Joffrey to kill him, with the Valyrian Steel dagger.  
Jon Snow (15 years old) when he joins the Wall.  
Bran (12 years old), Arya ( 13 years old). fraternal twins,  
Daenaerys (14 years old)  
Myrcella Baratheon (9 years old).  
Sansa (13 years old)  
Margaery (18 years old)  
Missandei (16 years old)  
Mira Forrester (16 Years old)  
Meera Reed (14 years old)  
Ygritte ( 16 years old)  
Val (20 Years old).  
Rickon (4 years old)

Bran uses his power with daenerys after saving him from his brother to pentos before the marriage of khal drogo and she steels the dragon eggs.  
Bran will attack the stepstone with 200 men to retrieve the pirate treasure, hidden by his cover to recover daenerys a pentos during King Robert's visit to winterfell. Bran tries to talk Ned into refusing to become the king's hand!

The Stark family will secretly train Daenerys in Winterfell for a year to govern and fight, before sending her to essos with bran and his powers to help him forbid slavery and conquer the nine free cities : Qarth: New Ghis: Astapor / Yunkaï / Meereen/ volantis /Lys / Myr / tyrosh. she makes her kingdom.  
as well as Vaes Dothrak killing all the khals with his dragon and the Old Valyria which still has many treasures before the Scourge, like the blades in Valyrian steel and items of magical power!  
His army will be composed of 12,000 unsullied and 100,000 Dothraki and three dragon, as well as 2000 soldier-guard in training for each city of essos !  
ps: bran will be betrothed to daenerys to avoid any pretenders, ( Visaerys Targaryen or Aegon 'Targaryen' Blackfyre) who is attracted by the power.

During this time north the stark family will fortify winterfell, moat cailin and start to build a fleet of 150 warships made of ironwood and 50 commercial ship built by the manderly family, with the stark emblem on the veil.  
and create a permanent army of ten thousand soldier with armor, weapon and shield in Valyrian steel, bran discovered the secret with its power !  
all his grace to the gold of five millions gold dragons, as well as the ancestral sword of the lannister and targaryen which was the treasure of the pirates, that brandon to recover by attacking the stepstone with 200 men, its cover to recover daenerys has pentos during King Robert's visit to winterfell. ned refuses to betrothed Sansa to Joffrey. Stating he wats to seethe true Crown prince before he could say its a good match or not.

Bran will give both swords to Jon and Daenerys, and will sell the ancestral sword of lannister to tywin lannister.  
the stark fleet asserts its supremacy at sea and devotes its time effectively to the fight against pirates, and slavery that has infected the sea. Kills Euron Greyjoy.

The family stark will kill the traitors that are: bolton, frey, lannister, greyjoy, Alliser Thorne, Janos Slynt, Ilyn Payne, ect...

Ned stark reveals the truth to jon and all his family when brandon and sansa going back time and tells them about the future .  
Ned will negotiate with Lady Olenna Tyrell the engagement of : Bran+Margaery.  
Ned also informs Stannis and Renly the true kinship of the children of cersei to the death of robert.  
Ned informed of Baelish's actions by visions of Bran's past, confused him with the lords of the North and the Vale and executed him.  
Ned orders his bannermen to conscript all valid men and boys aged 10 to 60 for combat training, against an 'invasion' of free folk but in truth its for the white walkers. Ned asks Mance to get Proof of the White walkers rising.  
it also orders that all women and girls in the Northern population be trained and equipped to fight the White Walkers.

Jon will send behind the wall to make peace with mance rayder is the people-free, and make them pass the wall.  
Jon does not want to become king but becomes the queen's hand. jon will inherit dreadfort from ned, the twins will give to brynden tully.  
Bran will inherit harrenhal who will rebuild him to only half of his greatness for him and daenerys  
Syrio Forel becomes Arya Stark's Master of Arms in winterfell hired by eddard Stark !

In the crypt of Winterfell at the last level there is: the sword Lightbringer, the throne of the kings of winter, 2 dragon egg. and in the oldest crypts whose statue wore through and broke showed a book and a map to a Cache of Obsidian weapons.

King Robert dies in King's Landing, and he is going to have a new war between the kingdoms.  
Viserys targaryen angry at daenerys for running away, he has to flee from khal drogo. Khal drogo perceives it as vis trying to trick him into war sends Mormont looking for him.  
couple: Rickon/lyanna Mormont,

Bran's Harem,  
Arya/Daenerys/Margaery/Missandai/Mira Forrester/Meera/Myrcella/Sansa/Ygritte/Val.

Lives except: Stark family, Tyrell family, Shireen baratheon, Osha, Myrcella baratheon: tyrion lannister: family sands: Roslin tully (born frey):  
mance rayder, Tormund, Karsi, Ygritte, all the giants, the children of the forest, women and children of the people-free, ect ...

Death of: family Baratheon, Family lannister: Bolton, Frey, Ironborn (minus Asha Greyjoy, Bran's Master of Ships), gregor clegane, Maestre Pycelle, Viserys targaryen, Petyr baelish, lysa arryn:  
Viserys targaryen, Daario Naharis, the great sparrow his disciple is their destroyed temple : The Thenns and 10,000 savage men : 65,000 Westerland soldiers,  
20,000 ironborn raiders: 20,000 soldiers of the reach: 25,000 stormlands soldiers: 35,000 dothraki warrior: 70,000 white walker+Thralls: 20,000 golden company,  
tens of thousands of mercenaries of pirates and slavers and criminal ...


End file.
